mega_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (character)/Gallery
Gallery featuring the character Mega Man throughout many game installments in the Mega Man series. Artwork normal_megamanfirst.jpg|Artwork of Mega Man from the original game. R20MegaMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Mega Man. R20Jet.png|Front, side, and back view of Jet Mega Man. R20Power.png|Front, side, and back view of Power Mega Man. Megaman.png|Mega Man from Mega Man 7. MegaManRMF.jpg|''Rockman & Forte'' illustration. File:MegamanMM&B.jpg|Mega Man from Mega Man & Bass. Mega Man char 9.png|Mega Man in Mega Man 9. MM10-MegaMan2.png|Mega Man in Mega Man 10. Megaman1.png|Mega Man from Rockman Complete Works. Mm0megaman.jpg|Mega Man in the Rockman Complete Works series. 4091394284_bdd982198e.jpg|Mega Man running without his helmet. normal_mmpowersuit.jpg|Power Mega Man from Mega Man 6. PowerMegaMan.jpg|Power Mega Man from Mega Man 6. (Rockman Complete Works) JetMegaMan.jpg|Jet Mega Man from Mega Man 6. (Rockman Complete Works) MegamanS7.jpg|Super Mega Man from Mega Man 7. MM3Slide.png|Mega Man sliding. MegamanMMPU.jpg|Mega Man from Mega Man Powered Up.. Megaman2MMPU.jpg|Another image of Mega Man from Mega Man Powered Up. Megaman3MMPU.jpg|Image of Mega Man used on the box art of Mega Man Powered Up. Megaman3DMMPU.jpg|An in-game graphic of Mega Man from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUMegaManConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUMegaConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. normal_megagroup3.jpg|''Mega Man 4'' artwork of Mega Man, Rush, and Eddie. MREB6.jpg|Mega Man, alongside Rush, Eddie, and Beat. BM16018.png|Mega Man fighting Bass. MXCMegaMan.png|Mega Man in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Mvc2-mega-man.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Megaman-mvc2-vs.jpg|Mega Man in the versus screen from ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2. normal_megaman_mvc2new.jpg|Mega Man art from the 2009 re-release of Marvel vs. Capcom 2. CannonSpikeMegaMan.png|Mega Man in Cannon Spike. Mega_Man_SSB4.png|Mega Man (with a new design) in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Smash Bros with MegaMan.jpg|Mega Man in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Art by Ryuji Higurashi. AkashicRockman.gif|Mega Man in Minna to Akashic Heroes. SFXACRockman.png|Mega Man in Street Fighter × All Capcom. 15th MM.png|Mega Man 15th Anniversary image. CapcomDesignWorksWall.png|Art by Kinu Nishimura. Ensemble.png|Art by Kinu Nishimura. NishimuraGroup.png|Art by Kinu Nishimura. ClassicNakayama.jpg|Art by Toru Nakayama. Miscellaneous SF2Mega2Mug.PNG|Mega Man's mugshot in Mega Man Star Force 2. CW2Rockman.png|Mega Man in Capcom World 2. PFRockRollRush.png|Mega Man with Roll and Rush in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. Mvc rockmoves.jpg|Concept art of Mega Man from Marvel vs. Capcom. Megman-thumbsup.gif|Mega Man's Marvel vs Capcom win screen graphic. Megaman-98.gif|''Marvel vs Capcom'' graphic. MVC_Megaman.png|Loading screen with Mega Man's mugshot from Marvel vs. Capcom. Roll4j.png|Mega Man in Roll's ending in Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom Cross Generation of Heroes. Roll4e.png|Mega Man in Roll's ending in Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom Ultimate All Stars. Nova 2.png|Mega Man in Nova's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ending. Thor 2.png|Mega Man in Thor's updated Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ending. RockH&H.png|Mega Man Card from UMvC3's "Heroes and Heralds" mode. Mm8cin-03.jpg|Mega Man in a cut scene in Mega Man 8. awp_rockday_1920x1200.jpg|Mega Man stands alongside his & Zero's fellow incarnations. Rock (No Suit) .jpg|Rock / Mega's appearance from Archie Comics' Mega Man comic book series. Rock (Mega Man).jpg|Mega Man's appearance from the Archie Comics series. VWS Comic.jpg|Mega Man using the Variable Weapons System to copy Bomb Man's special weapon in the Archie Comics series. Master Abilities.jpg|Mega Man using Fire Storm, Thunder Beam, Rolling Cutter, Hyper Bomb, & Super Arm in the Archie Comics series. MegaManAriga.png|Mega Man appearance in Hitoshi Ariga's manga. RockmanManga.jpg|Mega Man appearance in Shigeto Ikehara's manga. R6Adapters.png|Jet Mega Man and Power Mega Man in the Rockman 6 manga. R7SuperBattle.png|Super Mega Man in the Rockman 7 manga. R8Rockman.png|Mega Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R8SuperRockman.png|Super Mega Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FRock.png|Rock in the Rockman & Forte manga. RBSRockman.png|Mega Man in Rockman Burning Shot. Sprites mm910_megamanhelmet.png|Mega Man's Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10 sprite sheets (helmet). mm910_megamannohelmet.png|Mega Man's Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10 sprite sheets (no helmet). Correndo.gif|Animated gif of Mega Man running.